1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to desk accessories and in particular, to desk lamps, radios and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crystal balls are an ancient mystical device. Lamps, radios, and other desk accessories are well known. The combination of a crystal ball and various other devices does not appear in the prior art searched which revealed only fortune telling games as disclosed by Schaper in U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,300, Wickham in U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,227 and Prola in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,039.